The present invention relates to covers for air bag devices that protect passengers of high speed moving bodies, such as vehicles, and more particularly, to covers having an emblem. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved structure for attaching the emblem in the cover.
Air bag devices, such as driver seat air bag devices and passenger seat air bag devices, are widely used to protect passengers from the impact produced during a vehicle collision. A driver seat air bag device is typically mounted on a boss of a steering wheel and includes a gas injecting inflator, an air bag, and a cover accommodating the air bag in a folded state. During collision of the vehicle, the gas injected from the inflator inflates the air bag. This ruptures the cover, which is made of a soft resin, and forms an opening in the cover. Accordingly, the air bag is inflated through the opening toward the vehicle's driver.
The air bag devices, particularly those for the drivers, often include a cover having an ornament plate, which is called an emblem. One known structure for attaching the emblem on the cover (for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 10-273004 and 11-189119) includes a recess formed in a front side of the cover and a plurality of through holes each extending through a wall of the recess. The recess receives the emblem having a plurality of projections projecting rearward from the emblem. Each projection is extended through the associated through hole, and a distal end of the projection is bent along an inner side of the cover.
That is, in this structure, the projections of the emblem are first extended through the associated holes extending through the cover. Next, the distal ends of the projections are bent toward one another such that the distal ends are overlapped with one another. The overlapped portion of the projections are then riveted together to secure the emblem to the cover.
In this structure, in which the projections are extended through the holes, the projections are bent along the inner side of the cover, and the distal ends of the projections are riveted together, thus securing the emblem to the cover, the distal ends of the projections must be overlapped with one another accurately before riveting these ends. Since the distal ends are relatively small, the procedure is extremely complicated.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a cover for an air bag device that facilitates the connection of the emblem to the cover.
Further, in the above emblem attaching structure, the projections may become loose in the holes, causing the emblem to become loose from the cover.
Thus, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a cover for an air bag device that securely connects an emblem to the cover and prevents loosening of the cover.